


Hardtime100 Collection

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [1]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of varying lengths & flashfic written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hardtime100/profile">hardtime100</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardtime100 Collection

Please ignore this random part and skip directly to the next bit! :D

  



End file.
